The powers of the old and new
by ChowZhou
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Syaoran must defeat the forces that plan to invade their planet with the powers of tarot, druidity,Qigong, and Runes.
1. Default Chapter

The Powers of the old and new  
  
Greeting): Hello, this is my first attempt at fanfiction in any category of stories. I do not know where this story is going but I will try to keep it consistent. Plenty of research will go into this story because it focuses on the magical aspect of the anime. If my research leads me wrong please notify me of mistakes though I don't expect any.  
  
Disclaimer): I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but I own this plot and characters I create therein not of CCS. Any relation to any other fanfic plots or characters are purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 1): The Arcana  
  
She wakes up refreshed and ready for a new day, the first day of spring break to be precise. However, before she can get out of bed, a strange magical beast that looks like a plush toy appears.  
  
" How long do you plan on laying there, I'm hungry."  
  
She gets up, ignoring the magical beast , and walks over to the dresser to decide what to wear. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, a seemingly ordinary girl with shoulder length aubern air, jade eyes and a pretty thin physique, but she holds the power of the clow cards. The clow cards number to 52 with the exception of the hope and nothing cards and hold great magical powers that are unsurpassed by most other magical relics or arts for they were created by Clow Reed, the once most powerful Wizard of his time in all of Asia. However , how he did it has always remained a mystery to Sakura, the cards current master. Along with the clow cards, Clow Reed created two guardians to watch over the clow cards. One of them is the magical beast.  
  
Kero( the magical beast), at first , had the look of horror on his face for being ignored, but it was soon replaced by a parsimonious appearance. But, before he could say anything, Sakura answered, " Don't worry, I'll get you some breakfast." She had dressed in an ordinary pink jumpsuit lined with red for this casual day.  
  
Relieved, Kero returned to his video games in the corner, blaring loudly since no one else was in the house.  
  
Sakura went downstairs, humming softly, to make some breakfast. Sakura's father and brother weren't in the house because they had jobs to work at today. Therefore, Kero and Sakura are alone in the house. Sakura remembered to drop off some pudding with Kero before eating breakfast. She was saddened by the fact that most of her friends wouldn't be able to spend spring break together with her. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rita all had extra curricular activities to attend to even during spring break. Tomoyo also had activities likewise, If Syaoron and Meiling were around they would probably have extra time, but they were in Hong Kong the last time she checked. Only Yukito wasn't busy of late, so she invited him over to spend time with him.  
  
As Sakura was rummaging through her thoughts, a suprising and yet hollow knock came from the door. ' It couldn't be Yukito because he would know to ring the doorbell' thought Sakura as she went to the door to see who it was.  
  
A somewhat older man was present at the doorway when Sakura opened it. He was dressed in brown robes lined with brass and copper, with golden hawk eyes and snow white hair, he was quite a figure to behold if unorthodox in his attire.  
  
" Excuse me," he began politely. His voice was genle but expressed a powerful will. " I'm looking for the Master of the Clow Cards."  
  
For some unexplainable reason, his willpower forced her to answer truthfully no matter what her intentions. " I am the master of the clow cards."   
  
The old man didn't look the least bit suprised and asked, " May I have a word with you?" It was more of a command then a question and Sakura found it impossible to disobey.  
  
She led him to the sitting room by the stairs and was about to get some tea, but the old man motioned her to sit and she had to obey.." I'm sorry for imposing my will upon you but I must tell you that which you do not know or understand."   
  
Sakura was a little unsure of this predicament but asked, " How do you know about the Clow Cards?"  
  
" Actually I know only that Clow Reed made them and that they hold vast powers."  
  
" Then," Sakura hesitated," What can you tell me."   
  
The old man cleared his throat and began, " My name is Werin and I am a tarot master. That means that I am familiar with all sorts of magical effects in the the medium of cards. The Clow cards are an example of the magic of the tarot. Bring them out."  
  
Sakura brought out the Sakura book, startling the old man with its appearance and color contradictory to his research examples he saw before confronting the master of the clow cards, but he quickly regained his composure." I see that you already have made them your own making what I have to say that much more urgent. You see, you don't have all the clow cards."  
  
" But....," Sakura began.  
  
"Allow me to explain," Werin stated with an iron will, " The Tarot consist of the major and minor arcana in the case with respect to the clow cards. The minor arcana consists of 52 cards in four suits. The major arcana are special individual cards that differentiate in number depending on the type of cards, though I don't know how many in your case. I see that you have the minor arcana in the suits of fire, water, air, and earth." Werin indicates the cards.  
  
" I also have these," Sakura brought out the Hope and the Nothing.  
  
"Hmmmm," Werin mumbled as he looked at the two cards, " I don't know where the Hope fits in to the major arcana but the Nothing is clearly the ' Joker' of the the tarot balancing out the other major and minor arcana cards, but you still need more to complete your set of tarot-type cards. Once your set is complete you will truly be the master of the cl..... uh sakura cards."   
  
" But I never sensed any other cards out there." Sakura claimed.  
  
"Well, have you traveled alot to find them, they are probably in another region."  
  
Sakura shook her head as she was made painfully aware of how she was ever going to find them."  
  
Suddenly Kero pops up from behind the railing of the stair case and stated, " But Clow Reed never created any more cards. Your probably just trying to take the sakura cards for yourself." Kero zooms toward Werin and begins to transform, acting quite hastily. But Werin pulled out a card, threw it at the magical beast and stunned him."   
  
" Before you jump to conclusions, understand that I have already mastered a tarot deck of my own so have no need to acquire more." The card goes back into Werin's sleeve , releasing Kero from the stun spell, " And also that Clow Reed could have easily manipulated your memory Kereberos as all magical creatures are susceptible to their master's magical powers." He turns back to Sakura," expect to see me every now and then for I am interested to see how the clow cards are different fromm all other arcane cards. As a fellow Arcane master I bid thee farewell." He pulled out a card from his sleeve and vanished without a trace.  
  
Sakura couldn't react for quite a while, not only did she have to find these major arcana cards of the sakura cards, she would have to capture them, transform them, and all that without her friends in the beginning.  
  
However, unbeknowest to Sakura, she would face many other obstacles she did not yet realise.  
  
End chapter 1.  
  
As you can see I am quite serious about the magical aspect, I hope it was entertaining and informative at the same time. Comments of either kind are welcomed. So Review.  
  
Note): Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoron will be featured in subsequent chapters as they go on their quests.  
  
Bye. 


	2. Nature and Song

The powers of the old and new  
  
Disclaimer): I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but I own this plot and characters I create therein not of CCS. Any relation to any other fanfic plots or characters are purely coincidental.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2): Nature and Song  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do and Kero wasn't any help because of his distrust of the old man, but sakura had an inner sense and knew that Werin was right about her sakura cards.  
  
As she sits at her desk contemplating her problem the cards release themselves from the magical book to respond to her urgent call. These were the minor arcana of the clow cards separated into the Four suits of Windy, Watery,Firey, and Earthy. The cards of Hope and Nothing are of the Major Arcana that have an unknown number and mysterious ways of appearing before her, after all, those two cards weren't exactly conventionally captured.  
  
Then another thought occured to Sakura, if the major arcana of the clow cards really did exist, then why weren't they in the book when she first opened it, then again, she only saw the windy card and all the other cards were blown away. There was only one person who would know, Eriol Hiiragizawa whose previous life was Clow Reed.  
  
* * *  
  
Her Chior was taking a trip to France to sing at a Church near the ancient land of the Carnutes. Tomoyo had heard much about france because the Chior had taken the time to sing french songs as a different vantage point to music. Of course, the trip would be much more exciting if Sakura could come along, unfortunately she wasn't in the Chior and didn't participate in fundraising to finance the trip."Ahh well," Tomoyo sighed as she joined her fellow Choir members onto the plane leaving for France.  
  
A full night passed before they reached Paris in France, but they did not expect it to be bustling at this time of day, Tomoyo quickly whipped out her camcorder to record the scenery of the city outside the airport so that she could show Sakura later. The teacher soon called them to order after a brief look around.  
  
The Chior didn't stay in the city for long for they would have to be at the church in Aselia by today, therefore they took a bus out of the city over to the northeast and entering the very heart of France. Along the way, Tomyo recorded the scenery of the country side as fields of wheat, dry plains, and three rivers thay had to cross to reach the Carnutes. When they got there, they were introduced to a priest in the church named Ivan. It was a good thing he could speak japanese or communication would be difficult as no one in the Chior could communicate in French, just sing in it. He had already prepared for their arrival and adjusted the schedule so that they could sing at the church the next morning. Today, However, they could wander around in the town as long as they returned to the hotel by 6p.m. France time. Many Choir members visited the many fields and forests in the surrounding areas in groups of 2 or 3. Tomoyo, on the other hand, wanted to capture the church with the sunset on video tape.   
  
She climbed the hill up to the church to find the perfect spot when she tripped on something and fell, not to hard, in the grass. Tomoyo shook off the pain and looked at her feet. A rotten root was up lifted and was the reason she had tripped, but more interestingly it was partially burned with black soot covering its limb. Tomoyo wondered, her thoughts leaving the church and sunset, what this could mean. Had there recently been a fire around.  
  
Suddenly a voice shook her from her investigating gaze. " I see there are still some remnants of the grove that once stood here."  
  
Tomoyo fell back immediately, suprised, not by what the voice said( Female voice) but that she was speaking french and Tomoyo understood it.  
  
The Middle-aged woman, seeing her suprise, reassured her by saying," Don't Worry, your not going insane or anything," she continued after a brief pause," I have the ability to understand and be understood by all known languages due to my training."  
  
Tomoyo didn't understand that but she probably wouldn't want to if she could.  
  
" Hello, my name is Tomoyo and I will be singing at the church tomorrow."  
  
The woman spoke again," Well, I am Rita, and its nice to meet you," she continued," I can tell you have a lovely voice just by hearing you speak. I look forward to the performance."  
  
" Thanks." Tomoyo said. She wondered what the grove that Rita spoke of was and how it was connected to the burnt root." What was it you said about the grove?"  
  
" Oh pardon me," Rita apoligized," I got off topic. The Grove. The grove I speak of is the sacred grove of the Celtic Druids before Julius Caesar conquered Gaul and forced the Druids to flee to Scotland. It was burned along with the druids that were protecting it when Caesars troops took over the land of the Carnutes. Although the Celtics retaliated with their own forces lead by the Druid King Vercingetorix, but to no avail. This," she indicated the church," Was the site of the sacred grove of the carnutes."  
  
Tomoyo was quite excited by that time and whipped out her camera to record the hill, church and sunset.' And I'll be singing at a historical place too' she thought as she fought back the exileration of the prospect.  
  
The woman was watching her with great intrest in this seemingly normal girl.' Perhaps she is the one' Rita thought as she watched her videotape the entire place. 'After all, nothing happens by accident especially in the area of the once sacred grove.' For Rita was a druid, specializing as a bardic druid which explains why she can undestand all languages. She also had many other powers at her command involving nature and its song. Perhaps this girl could command the power of the druids that for so long had remained dormant in the world. She would give it a try.  
  
" Well tomoyo, would you like to know how to become a druid." Rita had put it staight so that there was no confusion.  
  
Tomoyo was completely taken aback by such an offer. Why should she become a thousand year old type of person. Forntunately Rita didn't expect and answer and just kept talking.  
  
" Druidity relies on the medium of voice to cast spells and do magic, no magical items, talismand or amulets are needed to use these powers, you don't even need ordinary magical powers. Singing and commanding are your abilities when your a druid and effect the world around you such as communication and nature. Oddly enough, the druids call their powers ' Nature and Song' since they coexist in the magical world of the druids."  
  
Tomoyo looked down at her watch and cried out," Oh my, I have to return to the village, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the church." she waved goodbye and quickly left.  
  
Rita hoped she would understand her destiny and become a druid like herself. The world had waited to long for another druid to appear. She looked over at the burnt root that Tomoyo had tripped on. Yes, she can still remember the heat of the flames as they scorched her body along with Alcun the grovekeeper and the sacred grove itself.  
  
Since then her spirit has walked the earth for more than a millenium in search of another who would become a druid of the sacred grove once again and fullfill its prophesy, which was the one thing she did not know.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Rita would be suprised when Tomoyo sings at the sacred grove site the next day.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
This should have at least brought a different perspective on magical powers as a whole and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews of any variety will be appreciated.  
  
Bye. 


	3. Inner Spirit

The powers of the old and new.  
  
Disclaimer): I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but I own this plot and characters I create therein not of CCS. Any relation to any other fanfic plots or characters are purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 3): Inner Power  
  
It was almost time for the chior to sing on the plateau that overlooked the crowds attending the church today, tomoyo herself was quite nervous for it would be her first time singing in french with an audience. Plus she has a solo in the middle of the song that would put her on the spot for recognition. But that nervousness vanished the moment the chior mounted the stage and began to sing.  
  
The song started off with a low pitch in a soothing lagato style, but then it transitioned into a well balanced beated rhythym putting a little slur in between. As the sopranos went higher in pitch with the altos to support, the tenors and bases seemed to become louder and more forceful with their notes. Henceforth the song grew into wonderfully contrasting piece that added vigor to the piece. Afterwards Tomoyo sung her solo, making her voice rise to the top of her octave and then falling in the lower octaves in deep thunderous notes.  
  
The crowd viewed this breathtaking spectacle with awe. Such passion, such harmony, such vibration.....wait, vibration. At the end of Tomoyo,s solo the entire church seemed to vibrate under the music. Then suddenly, outside the windows, Oaks of many varieties began growing around the church at a rate that can only be described as magical or miraculous. By the time the trembling stopped the entire church was cloaked the canopy the the large oaks that ringed it, almost as if it had been there many long years.   
  
Rita, who was observing the performance was flabbergasted, what could have caused the renewel of the Sacred Grove? Even as she thought this, she knew what the answer was, Tomoyo. While everyone else walked out of the church to observe the phenomenon of the grove, Rita approached Tomoyo with a little trepidation but with the confidence of one who believed in destiny.  
  
Tomoyo saw her approach and ran off the stage to ask," What's happening? Why did these trees suddenly star growing so rapidly?"  
  
Rita got to the point," Your singing is what revived these trees to their former glory. The power of music is quite formidable when it resides within a heart as rich as yours is. Now that you have done this what are you going to do now?"  
  
" Wait a minute, I don't have any magical powers within me, I don't feel anything at all."  
  
" Magic is not something that need be inherited, although it is stronger still, but druids don't use ordinary magic such as wizardry and mysticism. Our magic is rather, like a drop of crystalized water that heals the land when it hits the ground. You shall understand, in time."  
  
Tomoyo hoped so, an incedent like at home would cause a calamity, but what can she do about this power of hers.  
  
* * *  
  
He sat cross legged on the ground at a temple near the outer skirts of Hong Kong, his name was Zuran and he was practicing levitaion, that is, the ability to float in mid air and bring other objects to float in mid air with him. The test was to see how many rocks he could levitate without exausting his body.  
  
He slowly rose off the ground and stayed motionless in the air for a few moments before levitating the rocks of the pile he set before him. One by one they rose until fifteen rocks were in the air and he could pick up no more. He gently placed himself down onto the ground before releasing the rocks in a bucket set off to the side.  
  
* * *  
  
Meilin was visiting Wei during the afternoon. He had always acted nice to her so she decided to get him a gift for his birthday, which was today. During her early years Wei had trained both her and Syaoran to become martial artists. She remebered the many trails and tests she had to endure in order to master the art of unnarmed combat. A smile broke on her lips, yes those were the days that she yearned for, the peace and quiet of the temple grounds, the cheery laughter of other students and the fun times when she was training to become stronger. " Those were the good old days," she said allowed as she turned left down the sidewalk heading for Wei's house.  
  
Of course, the thing was, Meilin was awfully bored with no one to talk to. Syaoron was overseas somewhere in America or, to be more precise, Flagstaff, Arizona. His sisters were energetic and played with her alot, but they couldn't compare to the reserved and displaced Syaoron that she admired. Now, she was visiting Wei with a suprise gift.   
  
She walked along the sidewalk until she reached the house, gave a knock on the door, then waited for someone to answer. A boy opened the door to meet her. He was about as tall as she was with platinum hair and a very fox-like face as opposed to her dark raven hair and roundish face. He didn't seem to be any older than she was.   
  
" Hi there," Meilin began," I,m looking for Wei."  
  
Just then a familiar face came in to view that was unmistakeably Wei. His silver grey hair and tall figure was looking through the door to Meilin with a smile on his face.   
  
" Ahh, Meilin," He hugged her as she ran into his arms," What are you doing here at this time?"  
  
" Actually I came to give you a gift," she pulled out a wrapped package about the size of a fist." Happy Birthday!"   
  
Wei thankfully took the package and said," You didn't have to do this." but he smiled and uncovered the package to reveal, a new pair of glasses.  
  
" They're subsriptioned to your eyesight so their shouldn't be a problem," Meilin said.  
  
" Thank you Meilin," Wei immediately donned the glasses to show his gratitude.  
  
The platinum haired boy decided to interrupt at this point," How is it that you know each other yet I have not met you before," indicating Meilin.  
  
" Oh, thats right," Wei said. " Let me introduce Zuran, and this is Meilin," indicating each respectively. " Zuran is one of the students that attend the school that you Meilin were trained."  
  
Zuran turned to Meilin, " Well then, its a pleasure to meet you." He bowed and then stood up again to ask," How long have you been training?"   
  
Meilin seemed to turn a little red from the attention, but she managed to control herself.   
  
" I,ve stopped training at the school several years ago but I still practice to keep my skills up."  
  
" That's great, would you like to spar with me?" Zuran asked." I haven't had anyone decent to practice with in a while."  
  
Meilin took the challenge," lets go out back so that we have more room."  
  
Meilin and Zuran were in the backyard of Wei's house, facing each other, and ready to fight. Wei overlooked the two of them as they bowed and began to fight.  
  
Meilin was the first to act, starting with a forward palm thrust, followed by a backhand chop and left hook. Zuran, however, blocked all of those in turn followed by attacks of his own. He executed a high jump kick that meilin easily knocked aside, but he folled with a double punch and a combo of chops, none of them hitting their mark. Meilin decided to become a little more agressive. She moonsaulted over her opponent to attack at his unprotected back, but something wierd happened. Zuran levitated into the air, out of reach from any attack she could make.  
  
" Hey that isn't fair!" Meilin exclaimed as she tried to reach him.  
  
" Why don't you try levitating, I'm sure you could do it with your experience." Zuran shot back from the safety of flight.  
  
" Really," stated Meilin, disbelieving," How?"  
  
"Just tap into the fighting force of your body to elevate yourself into the air. Concentrate on the ability to fly and be lighter than air." Zuran stated as he soared even higher. " First, maybe a little push." Zuran gestured toward Meilin and she suddenly realised that she was floating.  
  
Suprised to be airborn she looked up at Zuran, if she was ever going to reach him, she would need to levitate. She began to concentrate, feeling the energy eminating from Zuran and adding to it. Not too long afterwards she began to elevate and soon reached his level.  
  
" Well, now that you have mastered levitaion how about fighting in mid air." Zuran pointed out the predicament she was in.  
  
Meilin wasn't used to fighting with nothing solid to stand on, but she would try. She moved herself over to his position and the trading of blows resumed. After a few minutes, Zuran had landed a few blows while receiving none and Meilin conceded defeat. The two kids slowly landed and bowed, ending the match.  
  
" It is very hard to balance while your in mid air." Meilin stated to Zuran.   
  
" Well, I guess it takes practice to get used to it and a little experience," Zuran suddenly got an interesting idea," I tell you what, We can come over to Wei's House every afternoon to train so that we both get practice in."  
  
" That sounds like a good idea, I'm not to skilled in these powers, having never used magic or known that I had them," Meilin said.  
  
" Its not magic. Its a spiritual power that anyone can use given the proper training and experience." Zuran claimed.  
  
Meilin had to go home at that point so she said goodbye to Wei and Zuran, then left for home, eager for the next day when she would practice with Zuran again.  
  
End Chapet 3  
  
For those of you keeping track of this story, I know I haven't updated for while, dicouraged a little by having no reviews, but I know your reading them. Syaoran will be in the next chapter just in case your wondering.  
  
Bye. 


	4. Universal symbols

The powers of the old and new  
  
Disclaimer): I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but I own this plot and characters I create therein not of CCS. Any relation to any other fanfic plots or characters are purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter four): Universal Symbols  
  
Three Figures stood in front of him, each robed in a cloak of black to hide their appearance from him. They began to speak with voices that were clearly feminine yet of different tone and attitude. The old one spoke first.  
  
" As the goddess Urd, I know all that is past and what lessons we should learn from history.  
  
Therefore, I beseech thee to obtain that which is secret and written of ancient times."  
  
The youngest spoke," At present, I, the goddess Verdandi, know that you seek a way to protect yourself as well as those around you from the harm that could befall them."  
  
The last voice seemed ageless and veiled," And you know that it will, for I, the goddess Skuld, know the future and the events that are to come. The evil that threatens your friends and loved ones lurks close to each and every one you care about."  
  
The boy spoke for the first time," How? How can I protect them and what is this secret and written thing?"  
  
Verdandi answered," At present a young girl seeks you, she will be able to help you find the answers to your questions."  
  
Urd added," She will able to obtain the past and bring it forth into the present."  
  
Skuld, after a long silence, says," The young girl will guide you down a path destined for you."  
  
Before anyone could respond, everything faded. Syaoran found himself back in bed in the early morning light that would would become hot. Syaoran knew what he had just experienced was a prophetic dream, but he had no idea how to accomplish what had been tasked of him. He got out of bed, got dressed, and was soon making himself breakfast in the apartment he had rented out for himself.   
  
Syaoran is a tall lad with rich brown hair that was short and a lean body build. He is now in the United States of America, more specifically, in Arizona. The reason for coming here was to gain knowledge of the different Native American Cultures that lived around this area. The dream however, hinted that destiny had more in store for him.  
  
While he eating breakfast, he began to wonder who this mysterious girl that would help him was. What was she like, and how did she know the answers to his questions. Is it possible that it could be a Seer that could tell him of future events, or an empath that could understand the feeling and emotion residing within another individual. Syaoran hoped it was not the latter.  
  
After breakfast he prepared to go out to visit the Navajos, a Native American tribe that lived in this area for this was their reservation. Syaoran enjoyed walking among such a distinct and interesting tribe. The amount of music, dance, and stories were endless not to mention that he had been able to speak with the spiritualists and healers among the tribe leaders. Some would think that their magical knowledge was only rudimentary, but they proved them otherwise with the powerful feats of healing and transcending into other dimensions, speaking with other beings both dead and alive.  
  
Syaorans own magical knowledge was expanding rapidly thanks to the healers and spiritualists that were nice enough to teach him the art of inner spirit and univeral meanings.   
  
As Syaoran was enjoying a dance that was taking place near the healer's hut, he noticed that a mysterious girl was following him. Syaoran turned around to confront her, only to be confronted himself. The young girl was now only a few feet away, close enough for Syaoran to describe her.  
  
She was about just as old and just as tall as he was. Her light brown hair flowed down to her waist, and her face was everything but serious or stern, very relaxed. Her hazel eyes, however, were looking awfully deeply into his own amber eyes as if she was reading his mind.  
  
Her face became a little strained and then cracked, as she began to openly laugh at him for a reason Syaoran didn't undertand or know for that matter." What's so funny?" He checked himself to see if something was wrong with his appearance. But the girl kept on laughing, reaching a rich cackle before she finally calmed and relaxed.   
  
She spoke with a voice that seemed like it belonged to a little girl," Well, I didn't expect a complete Idiot, but I guess you'll just have to do." Syaoran didn't know whether he was being insulted or accepted, but he decided not to adress the issue.  
  
She spoke again," But to think that you have been embarrased by the ones your going to save, became their rivals at one time, and even fell in love with the one you originally despised is quite hilarious. You put yourself into a sitaution you didn't have to and still came out of it unscathed. You've got the devil's own luck. I think I know why she likes you."  
  
Syaoran was stupified, was this girl taunting him or teasing him with what she thinks she knows of his past. Because of she was, she was being deadly and totally accurate.  
  
However before he could respond the young girl went on," You know, I'm quite glad that you decided to undertake this task, I'll have fun working with you to help save your friends from the forces that can harm them." She winks.  
  
Then it hit him, this was the girl the goddesses said he would meet and she would help him find a way to protect his friends. Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but the young lady cut in.  
  
" Oops, I forgot to introduce myself, silly me," she cleared her throat," My name is Feying, I am the great spiritualist extroardinare, quite good at reading minds if I do say so myself. I already know you are Syaoran, a member of the Li clan in China, and oh so utterly predictable."  
  
Enough was enough," Feying, can you please stop chattering and get serious for a change, we should be finding a way to save my friends and family and not commenting on each others faults."  
  
Feying knew he would say something like that , quite predictable." What do you want to know?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran was a little shocked at the change of attitude, but hid it well," First of all, who are the goddeses in my dreams and how can you help me?" he decided to speak his mind since she could read it anyway.  
  
She answered with vibrant energy," Well they are the goddesses that reside under the tree of life, the Yggdrasil. They come from what present and everyday humans would term, Norse mythology. The goddeses of past ,present, and the future. Urd can be such a pain thinking that she knows everything. Verdandi is nice but muck to cocky because of her divination skills. Skuld is too boring and slow for me to handle. They all have their faults but they do their job well. As for me, here."  
  
Feying took a stone from her pocket with a symbol on it and pressed it against Syaoran's palm, engraving the symbol onto his skin. The symbol itself looked like an M except with two lines that go from the stem to middle, sort of like a sideways hourglass with the lines reaching farther down form the edge of the hourglass.  
  
" What was that?" Syaoran asked as the rune faded beneath his skin.  
  
" That is Mannaz, the symbol for self, It is a rune from the days of old. Rune itself is a writing that means ' Secret'."  
  
Everything clicked, such as the secret and written of ancient times and the mysterious girl, Everything except How he was supposed to use Runes to save all his friends and loved ones.  
  
Feying, sensing his confusion, said, " Don't worry, it will work, for Runes hold the power of magic that rivals the arcane school, and their tarot cards. Your friends are, at the moment, safe. Werin can be an old geezer, Rita, a introverted woman who likes to keep everything to herself, and Zuran, who is my brother will definitely help you protect a friend because if he doesn't, then he'll deal with me. THey're all dependable allies that your friends have already made acquaintances with, but they can only hold out for so long, so they need you to gather the remaining 24 runes that can be used to protect your friends from the threat that looms ahead."   
  
Syaoran was greatfull for her support but still wondered what this evil, that he had sensed a while back, was.   
  
End chapter 4  
  
Thats all the different characters on given quests, I will update on Sakura next so stay in touch.  
  
Bye. 


	5. Light and Shadow

The powers of the old and new  
  
Disclaimer): I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but I own this plot and characters I create therein not of CCS. Any relation to any other fanfic plots or characters are purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 5): Light and Shadow  
  
" Are you done spacing?" Feying said, noticing that Syaoran was looking at nothing in particular," Fine, I'll just take matters into my own hands." Feying suddenly had the look of concentration on her face. The boundless magical energies were surrounding her, giving her the power she needed to activate a desired spell.  
  
A few moments later Feying and Syaoran seemed to blink out of existence. However they really only teleported to another location, specifically, an underground cavern surrounded by rocks as red as the sunset.  
  
Feying stepped out of the spell and appeared in the cavern, but Syaoran didn't do so afterwards. It took Feying only a second to realize what was happening. Someone had invaded her spell, she could the battle waging within the very spell she cast. There was only one thing she could do. She locked on to Syaorans position with her senses, and performed the Gate spell.   
  
Time and space seemed to rip out of existence, an opening could be seen on the cavern roof.  
  
A few breathtaking moments passed and then Syaoran fell through and landed with a thud, barely moving. Feying quickly closed the gate before the enemy could go through. She nearly collapsed with exaustion.  
  
" How stupid of me to be so careless, I should have known the Shadow's would try something like that." Feying moved over to where Syaoran was lying and inspected him. His wounds could only be described as gruesome and were already festering with disease. There was nothing she could do, her branch of magic relied upon the mind to effect time and space, like psychic powers, healing was no part of it.  
  
" Syaoran, you have to regain your senses," she said trying to shake him out of his daze. Syaoran concentrated to be able to focus but the wounds were taking there toll both on his body and mind. Feying saw the struggle and quickly explained," Use the rune magic, for the self rune all you have to do is say your name to activate it. Then you'll be restored to full strength.  
  
Syaoran tried to sit up to say his own name but the burden was too much and he fell back down again. He concentrated on recovery and then said," Li Syaoran." The rune glowed within his body and the festering wounds were already healing. Several moments later he was standing, feeling as good as new." How did that happen?" he asked Feying.  
  
Feying was just glad that he was alright, for a moment all hope had faded and would fade if he was ever killed. " Not exactly what I had in mind for a training lesson but it will do. The self rune is used to protect and heal you. Your own name will activate it and only you can do that. Rune magic focuses on keeping its wielder alive and in top condition. Endurance is its greatest advantage and you will be able to survive in the worst conditions possible. Defense is your strategy."  
  
Syaoran absorbed everything that was said but the rune magic still bothered him," How can rune magic help in defeating the shadows."   
  
" Rune magic," replied Feying," won't beat the shadows, it will prevent the shadows from beating you and your friends, If any one of them falls, the light will lose and all our efforts will be in vain. All we have to do is make sure Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo survive the first strike of the shadows and then our counterstrike will come in. Your friends are all being trained for this, they will be the offense while you must remain at a distance and cast your defensive spells in aid."  
  
So that was how rune magic worked. Syaoran wasn't used to indirect methods of combat, he liked taking the front and attacking, not staying in the back and defending.  
  
Feying could see how this effected and decided to say," Well, lets get started, your training in defensive strategy begins now."  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura knocked on the door in front of Eriol's house. A young woman answered the door,she held herself very casually with red chesnut flowing hair and a stance that clearly said that seriousness was not her forte.   
  
" Oh, Sakura, what a suprise to see you, don't you usually play with your friends during spring break, but oh well, come on in." The young woman led Sakura to the living room where they would wait for Eriol to come down.  
  
" By the way," the young woman said," Where is Keroberos, he is usually with you but I don't sense that he is here.  
  
That was like Nakuru, she always noticed the little but important things, " He is at home eating all the sweets and pudding I gave to him," replied Sakura.  
  
At that point Eriol came down the stairs carrying Spinel. He looked the same as ever with his azure blue hair and a face with eyes that seemed to pierce your mind while gathering all that it knows.  
  
" Hello Sakura, why exactly did you come or are you just paying a friendly visit?" Eriol had a way of getting right to the point now-a-days. He seemed to always know the intentions of others but he would ask rhetorical quetions so that it wouldn't seem that way.  
  
" Actually, I'm here because I have a little problem with the cards." Sakura pulled out the Sakura book and opened to reveal the cards and place them on a nearby table." I met someone who explained that I do not possess all the cards for this deck, and I was wondering If you could help me find the rest."  
  
Eriol knew this day would come, the day when Sakura would find out about the major arcana to her deck of cards, but he didn't think it would be so soon. " The stranger was right, you do not possess all the cards that I created in my previous life," His voice changing to a deeper octave, "There are ten major arcana cards to the deck. They are metal, mind, heart, conjure, travel, project, staff, mimic, soul, nothing, and hope cards. You already have the last two, therefore you have eight more cards to go. No wait, seven more to go for I have one here." He takes out a card from his pocket and gives it to Sakura.  
  
Sakura takes the card and looks at it," The metal card," she says. The illustation on the card was another female incarnate with platinum hair that fell to her waist, a face that reflected a will of steel, and clothing that looked more like armor than anything else. " What can it do?" she asked.  
  
" It is capable of controlling the element of metal through magnetism or any other means, It works even on life forms since they contain many metal elements within them." Eriol knew that metal could do more but decided not to reveal it.  
  
Sakura took out a pen and wrote her name down onto the card and then put it away.'Seven more cards to go and they could be anywhere,' Sakura thought, heaving a sigh.  
  
Eriol saw that and knew what she was thinking," Yes, you'll have to find the others on your own. Lets change the subject. Like who was the stranger who told you about the cards." Although Eriol knew many tarot masters in his previous life, he had no idea who this new one was."  
  
Sakura turned around and answered," His name is Werin and he has a tarot deck of his own and his is complete. He told me about the major arcana cards and that I should search the world over to look for them, but how can I do that?" she asked.  
  
Nakuru and Spinel, tired of being out of the conversation stated," We could transport you to anyplace on the planet but it takes time to recover from the exertion of the spell so we can only do it once for you this week." Spinel and Nakuru were overlapping each other while saying this. They looked at each other as if in rivalry and then looked away.  
  
" That would be wonderful but how would I get back?" She asked them. Spinel answered her," You must find the travel card in order to get back."   
  
Nakuru interrupted then," So where would you like to go?"   
  
" I'll let you decide," Sakura said, preparing herself for the spell. The very air around her was already beginning to suuround her and bind her within the spell.  
  
" Goodbye, I'll be back as soon as I can," Sakura said before she disappeared into thin air. Blackness surrounded her as she wisked through another dimension to the spell's given destination.  
  
* * *  
  
Feying had given Syaoran a break after some intense training with the self rune and how to use to protect and heal yourself when in danger. Things were working out well when she sensed someone accessing the dimensional drifts. If it was a Shadow then someone could be in danger depending on its target. Feying decided to re-route the Shadow hereso that she could destroy without too much effort. After all, the element of suprise was hers. Feying began pulling at the Shadow with her psychic abilities, forcing it to come this way, she did not bother to read its mind for if she did, insanity would insue.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura felt the pull of a magical force. She was unfamiliar with the laws of this dimension and hence, didn't know how to stave off the attack. She could only hope that she would leave this dimension and face whomever it was that was pulling her.  
  
* * *  
  
Feying could see ripping within the space in her cavern and prepared to suprise her opponent. A figure stepped through." Shadow! prepare to die!" as Feyingwas about to release the spell when she recognized the figure, it wasn't a Shadow, it was a girl that she had seen somewhere before. It was Sakura, the one she saw in Shaoran's mind.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Tomoyo is next. Even if I don't have any reviewers, writing this is very refreshing for me, so will still continue this series, with more determination than ever. 


End file.
